1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite foil from which metallically lustrous layer areas which have an image structure are to be transferred onto a base. The composite foil has a carrier layer, with a lacquer layer on the carrier layer, with a metal layer on the lacquer layer and with an adhesive layer on the metal layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known composite foil of this type, the lacquer layer and the metal layer are continuous. By means of a heated die which has the image structure and is pressed on the carrier layer, the lacquer can be removed in part from the carrier layer, at the same areas the adhesive is activated and thus the metal layer is in these areas transferred to a base. Since for each image structure a separate die is required which--because it is heated to a relatively high temperature--must consist of metal, this technique is only economical for large requirements.